


The Hunter and the Game

by jarethsdragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oni sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarethsdragon/pseuds/jarethsdragon
Summary: How did this happen to you?  How did you end up as bait for that demon hunter to catch his prey?
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada/Reader, Jesse McCree/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 148





	The Hunter and the Game

How the hell did you get into this mess?

You shuddered in the fall wind. You knew how you got here, and no amount of whining and whimpering and praying would change what happened. You were stuck here and unless a miracle happened, you were fucked.

You lived in a tiny village that was precariously perched up on the side of the rocky mountains and was bordered with tall trees. It was the kind of place that everyone knew everyone, their families and their entire life stories. The kind of place that few people visited and even fewer moved to. The three families with the most land were all farmers who ran the cooperative food store. The man who ran the sole general store had inherited it from his father, who got it from his grandmother, who got it from her father. There was a man who tried to uphold the rules of law had a father and grandfather in law enforcement, but he had run unopposed the past three elections because everyone else just assumed he was supposed to do it. There was one school with eight classrooms and nine teachers. Most everyone had worked in the iron mines or in the refinery.

It was the comforting sort of village in that everyone knew when you did something good, but made you slightly paranoid because everyone knew every single thing you did wrong too.

It also meant that the village was insular and smug about how wonderful it was. It had survived the Omnic wars relatively with little damage mainly because it wasn’t on the way to anywhere actually important. So, like many small gatherings of people, the town had a shared mentality that everywhere should be so safe, so stable and so much alike in their opinions.

Unfortunately, it meant that they were a little prone to panic and more than a little bit of superstition.

It started with a sheep that went missing. No one said that it was unusual. Animals wandered off all the time. It would return in a day or two. When it didn’t, the guy who raised the chickens, goats and sheep—his father had been a butcher, trained by his grandparents—gathered a few people and they went looking in the woods for it. Nothing was found, but it made people a bit edgy and the women started looking carefully in the shadows and families kept their pets and livestock a bit closer to home.

The second one was a missing bucket of fish. A man went fishing in the forest river, fell asleep in the late summer sun and woke up to find his line snapped and the bucket gone. Fish didn’t just wander off—especially in a bucket. Everyone looked up and down the river, scouring the area. When they finally found the bucket, people tried to dismiss it that he had rolled in his sleep and kicked it into the water, but the gossip said it was found more than twenty feet away from the rushing water.

Someone found a trail of large prints.

Then, everyone was sure that they saw wolves. Someone was just sure they saw a big shadow running from the smokehouse. There was a scare of sightings along the edge of the woods, where there was a small landfill. Now the livestock was carefully watched and counted every evening. Pets were kept inside. People began to scatter, to run home as soon as the sun began setting.

The preacher tried to soothe the fears of the town, but when someone found the second set of prints, things exploded. Several people muttered that they found large, split hoof prints. Then that they saw a large, hunched over figure along the edge of the woods just before a cow went missing. Then there was a cold snap, a few normal accidents—a missing lunchbox, a few tools not where they were supposed to be, a car breaking down, milk spoiling in the cooler, potatoes going soft and shoots sprouting as it sat in the back of the bin—and everyone panicked.

Everyone was talking about the figure. It was supposed to be six feet tall or more, with horns, heavy cloven hooves and a long, leathery tail that flicked behind it. Then, everyone swore they had seen it in every shadowy corner and foggy field. Black thick hair went to its shoulder and a sharp beard was along its jaw. It was supposed to be handsome and tempting. Or it was old and hunched over. Then, it was seen walking beside a huge wolf shape along the edges of the uneven pasture land where the sheep and goats grazed but it supposedly leapt away before a picture could be taken.

The panic spread. Children were watched carefully and mums called obsessively to be sure they walked down the block. The sheep and goats were led out and herded into smaller and smaller groups. Dogs were collared as a matter of course, but then cats were forced into collars. The general store was completely sold out of bells, pepper spray, pet harnesses and collars, and tracking chips. The bar suddenly closed up at 10:30, rather than a leisurely hour like it was supposed to.

Every person coming through was observed by neighbors. Every the person—even well-known friends and family from the next town—was questioned and stalked as they came through. The few tourists who dared to visit—people who had vacation homes up in the woods—quickly left. Hiking trails and fishing holes were abandoned.

Then came the stranger who promised he could help.

At first, there was strong doubt. He was tall and strong and broad shouldered with a scruffy beard and wild hair underneath a dark wide brimmed hat. His tall embroidered boots were of high quality leather and he had sharp spurs. Everyone took in his red bandanna in a Windsor knot under his chin, the elaborate hip length vest and the leather greatcoat with its fancy trim and embroidery and buttons and nodded and whispered to each other that the outsider was strange.

Then he spoke in some kind of thick drawl, his gloved hand stroking the thick gun on his hip, and flicked the cigar with his prosthetic arm.

Mothers pulled their children closer, staring warily at the heavily tooled ammo belts around his waist. Fathers walked their families everywhere—even the smallest of errands—and began holding on to whatever weapons they had. Children gathered here and there, taking out old hats and swaggering in imitation, only to be scolded and led inside.

Still, as things kept going missing, people began listening to the stranger. Once in a while, they would buy him a drink. When a cow went missing despite all the precautions and was found ripped to pieces with heavy prints—wolf prints and whatever that other set of prints was—he was roused from his lazy nap in the hotel room he had rented and all but drug to the church.

He was unaffected. In fact, based on his winks and nods to various people, he had all but expected this kind of rough treatment. So, he looked at the crowd gathering and stood there beside the sheriff and the preacher until every space was filled. Still, friends and neighbors kept pushing forward to watch the spectacle. Even children were brought in, stuffed into pews and the hallways. Only the very youngest—babes in arms—were excused and even then they were all crowded into the church’s nursery so that they were not left behind.

Finally, the sheriff called it to order, banging a plastic mug on the pew. “Come on, y’all. Let’s calm down.” He puffed out a breath, but seemed to otherwise be simply trying to maintain his composure. “Let’s hear what this stranger has to say.”

Everyone murmured and nodded amongst themselves. All eyes were locked on the outrageous dressed man in his leather and denim getup. Even people who generally didn’t get along perfectly sat shoulder to shoulder to listen as he stepped up to the pulpit.

“Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.” He nodded to the crowd cooly, with a half wave. “And I see that you all have a problem.”

The deputy—a part timer who was grey haired and more than a little stout—shouted from the back. “And I suppose you know what it is?”

Jesse nodded with a grin. “Yeah—I do. More importantly—I know what to do to get the bastards to leave ya alone.”

“Well, what is it?” asked another bold voice.

He nodded slowly. “I am aiming to tell ya—.”

“Then tell us already!”

“Yeah, I will. The problem y’all have is a demon—.”

The preacher gasped, “We’re a God fearing community, sir!”

“Sure, ya’ll are. And I’m gonna tell ya that ya still got a demon problem.” Several skeptics snorted and began laughing. “Ya can lose all the livestock ya got, if’n you like, then.”

Another shout sounded from the choir loft, “I can’t afford to lose more!”

“Well, then, I guess ya better grab some hush puppies and hush, huh?” Everyone looked at each other and began nodding. “So, I have a plan ta catch it—.”

“We don’t want it caught! We want it gone!”

“And then we’ll kill it.” Jesse nodded importantly and ran his gloved fingers along his bearded jaw. “And its little dog, too.”

That made everyone shake a bit in startled surprise, and suddenly the room was quiet. “Yeah—he’s got a devil dog, too. A familiar in the shape of a huge wolf.” There was a murmur as people began to nod to each other. “Only the demon don’t act like nothin’ ya ever seen before.”

The preacher coughed nervously. “Do you really expect us to believe that?!”

“Well, believe it or not, that’s what ya got.” He shrugged idly. “If ya wanna lose everything, ya can just go on like this. I’ll get out of yer hair and let ya be.

“On the other hand, if ya stop throwing a hissy fit, I’ll help ya out. I got a plan to catch the varmit and lay it to rest. The dog too. And it ain’t like I’m passing around a plate to catch money about it either.”

“Yeah,” the sherrif snorted. “And what is your price?”

“Well, butter my biscuits if you ain’t the most impatient I’ve ever seen.” He shrugged. “I ain’t gonna waste no more time if I ain’t welcome. I know that times are tough and everyone’s squeezing every quarter until the eagle screams. So, what I propose just to let me do my job and I’ll haul him out of here for just what it costs me. I done paid for my room and board, so all that’s left is stuff like ammo and whatever gets broke or used up.”

“And what will that be?”

“What in tarnation? How the hell—uhh... heck do ya expect that I know what’s gonna happen ahead of time? I ain’t piddling around and I guarantee that ya’ll get results.”

People began nodding slowly. Their eyes were frightened and almost glazed over as soft whispers of missing animals and exaggerations of ripped apart livestock began flicking through the crowd.

Then you spoke up. “Just how are you planning on proving any of your claims?”

Jesse snorted and gave you a smile that seemed just a little too pat, too well oiled and practiced. “Ain’t ya a plumb darlin’ gal?” You flushed and crossed your arms over your chest angrily. “Well, darlin’—I can tell ya that I’ll guarantee results. No more livestock gone. No more game ripped apart.”

You shook your head. “What are you going to do? Take pictures?”

He looked at you and scratched his chin. “I suppose I can do that.” He grinned again. “Although ya understand that these ain’t simple bandits or nothin’. This ain’t like Talon or Deadlock or some gang that will skedaddle once I show up. The bodies gotta be disposed proper or they’ll cause worse problems.”

“We can handle anything,” you insisted. “We don’t need a.. a snake oil salesman trying to rob us blind.”

You heard the crowd behind you start to talk again. Turning to them, you implored them, “Please. You all are my friends and neighbors. This is foolish and we know nothing about this... this stranger. We can’t afford to throw money way on every two bit hustler who claims ‘secret knowledge’ or... whatever moonshine and snake oil he’s talking about.”

There was another ripple of confused opinions. A few were nodding towards you and a few were looking at Jesse. You swore under your breath and tried again. “Look. We aren’t a large town. We have families and friends and neighbors. We know each other. You all have known me since I was born! I don’t lie to you all. I live here and I care about our town as much as any of you.”

“Now, darlin’ we ain’t saying nothing like that. Ain’t nobody here things yer crying wolf.” He gave you a wink. “But if ya know how to do this—why ain’t ya settled it yerself?”

The sheriff seemed to listen to you. “Now... I gotta say, we knew you and yer parents. If you have a plan, I’m prepared to listen to all alternatives.”

You blushed. You hadn’t thought that far ahead. Improvising, you said, “We can put a cow out in the south field. That’s where we’ve seen the most stuff. Then, when they come out—we try—. No—we go out with whatever we have and take them down.” People’s doubts began blooming on their faces. “We have to try.”

“And who’s gonna provide the cow?!” You flinched to hear the deputy shout. “We don’t have so many that we can just randomly sprinkle them around the town.”

You had three sheep you sheared for wool. You couldn’t afford a cow of your own—you depended on the dairy for your milk and cheese like most everyone else—and you certainly couldn’t spare a sheep. “I.... I—don’t know.”

Everyone let out a soft sound of disappointment. Strangely, it was Jesse who came to your rescue. “Now let the little lady have her say. Ain’t nothing wrong in listening to everyone.”

You sighed in almost relief. “Th-thanks.”

He shrugged absently. “Now, I’ll tell ya what. Why don’t ya just try it her way? If you all don’t need me, then ya’ll don’t. I’ll mosey on my way to the next town and you can do it her way and see how it turns out. When I come back through, all ya’ll can tell me what happened.”

With that, he waltzed out. Waltzed out of the church, the town and away down the rocky road out of sight.

So, the next night, you had one of your sheep in the rough lands to the south of town. Four men from your town sat there all night, watching the sheep doze by itself in the moonlight. For three nights, there was a vigil and nothing happened to the sheep.

Unfortunately for you, other things did happen. Cows ran dry. The wells spouted grimy water and the pumps were suddenly failing. Tools went missing and were found smashed across town or under buildings. Chickens were found ripped to pieces and left to rot in the roads and deer were found half devoured in the words. Every place had thick cloven hoof prints and great wolf tracks all around it.

You were about to give up on the fifth night. You could barely gather up two men to stay there with you, watching your elderly sheep doze and graze on the scrub and brush outside town. No one spoke to you anymore, and you kept hearing Jesse McCree’s name whispered behind you. Even the two men with you were dozing, exhausted and weary from drinking and sitting there when nothing was going to happen.

They had muttered all afternoon about doing this again. Finally, at midnight, they were talking about giving up and going home when you fetched them a horn of locally brewed beer apiece. It was probably the only reason they were even here, honestly.

Then smokey fog began rolling in. It was thick and gray and billowed in clouds between the trees. You crouched behind a rock with your tiny pistol and nudged the men until they began watching. Finally you saw it—a huge man shape with a sinuous tail and horns, stalking behind a great wolf as it slunk back and forth between the trees.

Softly and slowly—despite their large sizes—they crept closer and closer to your sheep. You grit your teeth and took aim as the wolf crouched down. You could see it’s red eyes and practically smell the blood dripping from its fangs. Finally, you propped your weapon on the rock and fired.

Despite the echoing report, the wolf barely seemed to notice.

The men behind you began firing. Better armed and prepared, they filled the night with smoke and lasers and shots. You could vaguely hear others waking up to the racket and starting to clamor out to join you as you desperately reloaded.

Still the wolf stalked closer and closer to you. It’s leisurely pace didn’t change, it still strolled closer and closer to your sheep. The demon behind it didn’t seem to mind the noise or weapon fire either—just smiled with glistening white fangs as it watched. You were so close you could practically tough it as it walked past, but it didn’t seem to notice. Indeed, none of the weapons seemed to even hit it.

You raced past it and untied your sheep. Slapping its meaty, wooly flanks, you shouted at it until it looked up. It saw the wolf snapped its jaws and the beast let out a frightened sound and began galloping home. The night was alive with weaponry—one of the shots singed your sleeve—and then there was nothing.

There was a sharp whistle and the wolf turned. Suddenly all of the shots stopped as everyone stared at it. The wolf turned around as sharp as a sheep dog and bounded away. It passed you, almost brushed you with its shaggy fur, and returned to the demonic thing lurking at the edge of the woods. Then both disappeared as rapidly as they had come, leaving a gory corpse of a huge deer behind.

Three days later—three nights of tension and shock and mangled bloody animal carcasses left around the town and woods—Jesse came back through. He had a new model Omnic horse now and it was undoubtedly firmer, sturdier of foot and better balanced through the hairpin trails and uneven mountain terrain than any wheeled vehicle. Everyone muttered and nodded as his horse picked its way through town. You saw them staring balefully at you, too, as if daring you to speak up again.

This time, when Jesse stood before the town, no one doubted him. Not one person even looked at you as he gave the same deal—pay his costs and he’d do the job. You shuddered as he outlined more or less the same plan as before—a cow or something lashed outside of town and wait.

The only voice—a factory worker who had lost his dog—spoke up. “We don’t have enough to last us through the winter as it is! We can’t afford to spare any more livestock.”

Jesse nodded towards everyone. “I reckon that’s true.” He shrugged indolently and added. “That’s why ya should have taken my advice the first time.” More than a few angry faces turned towards you. “But I see ya still need my help, so I came back through like I said I would.”

“But how can we do this? We’ll starve if we give up one more beast!”

Jesse nodded thoughtfully and then his dark gaze turned towards you. “Well, there is one more thing.” Everyone went deathly silent. “There is one more thing that evil beasts like this would cherish more than a meal.”

All eyes turned towards you and you felt a shivery cold fill your veins. You knew this was bad. Everyone had lost something with these beasts and they had only grown bolder—even getting captured in hazy images on the occasional camera. No few wanted an angry sort of vengeance for the losses in the past few days.

Jesse snorted, well aware of the heavy stares you were collecting just sitting there. “Welp, I reckon I got a better plan now. Leaving an animal out like that is like digging a pond and hoping for ducks. I hear that these devilish animals have a taste... for beautiful women.”

So you were left in the field, tied to a post. There was a spray paint circle around with all kinds of marks crisscrossing it and the whole thing was supposed to tempt the demon to you. You were also gagged and tied there with cheap gold coins like a pagan offering. You had long since lost your voice screaming and crying around the gag, but no one paid any attention to your struggles.

Jesse’s plan to use you as bait was met with unanimous approval. So here you were, tired, cold, cramped and ready to scream if you could manage to do so. He had positioned the men precisely behind rocks and on balconies. He was covering the area from behind the walled off walkway on the water tower. All eyes were on you in the field.

Finally, as you sagged there, almost asleep despite the uncomfortable bindings, the fog began rolling in. The chill filled you and you managed to raise your head. There, in the darkness, was the demon man with his horns and hooves. Again, he stalked closer and closer and you could make out more and more details of his loose gray clothes in some foreign design. His eyes glowed white like pearls in oysters as his gaze went to you.

He gaped at you and seemed interested, enraptured, by you as you shivered there.

The demon stalked closer and closer to you. Its hand went out to touch your hair and you heard a weapon fire. It missed by a mile, causing a plume of dust to shoot up beside you. You let out a garbled cry and scrunched down as they opened fire in the thick, smoky fog. The creature backed up, blending into the smokey air that roiled around you.

You shook even more as you realized that nothing was hitting him anyway. The shots burrowed through the mist and seemed to be eaten alive. Everything whistled around you as you saw a huge explosion just barely miss you off to your left. That had to have been Jesse’s hit—his gun was the largest hand weapon anyone had ever seen.

You were shaking more—who knew if they were actually going to miss you?—when you heard a wolf’s call. Everyone shrieked and you heard them screaming.

“The wolf’s on the other side of town! Go get him!” Jesse’s voice rattled uncertainly. “I got the big guy!”

Immediately, they stopped and you heard them begin running away. Suddenly, you were sure you were alone with the shadowy form. Nothing was there to stop it from grabbing you as the town thundered around, trying to find where anything or anyone was. Parents screamed. Children cried and you were certain you heard some kind of booms that sounded larger than any hand weapon could be.

Then there was the even step and you were staring at the knees of the demon. Its hooves glistened in the dark as they stomped. Whatever those drawings were supposed to be, they offered no protection to you as it walked up to you and sliced through the ropes binding you to the pole. Then, without a word, it threw you over its shoulder and kept walking away into the smoggy woods.

Some time later, after an eternity of being bounced on his shoulder, he set you down. Muttering, he waved his arms and you saw the dirt pile up like a hill and then a cave open into the middle of the hill. He drug you in there. It was a dry, almost warm place that was dark and as the mouth closed behind you both, you knew you wouldn’t be found. There was no hope and if you weren’t dried up from sobbing and hoarse from screaming, you would have cried. But there was nothing in you left—not even fear. Not even curiosity as to why the enclosed area was lit up enough that you could see.

Some time later, the cave opened up again and Jesse strolled in with a backpack. “Howdy y’all. I see we’re all here.”

The oni snorted behind you. “We are here, Jesse-san.”

“Told ya it would work. You know, it really salts my melon to know that people don’t change none.” Your eyes were wide and pained as you stared at him. He dropped the backpack and began emptying it. To your misery, you saw several small speakers and an Omnic auto-fire device, along with a map of the town and some smoke bombs. Finally he got to what he was looking for—a couple of bottles of whiskey, some plastic cups and a take-out blue-plate special from the local cafe—and then be began dragging it all back in.

They sat down on the earth floor, opening up the container and the bottles. The demon spoke first in a fluid, exotic accent. “Another successful hunt.” It poured—he poured—himself a drink and tipped it towards the other man. “Kanpai, my friend.”

“Uhh... yeah. Cheers.”

They divided the food up in piles in the top and bottom of the container and kept pouring whiskey in the cups as they ate. You couldn’t bear to watch anymore, and turned away from them.

“I told ya that the speakers would work,” Jesse mumbled through his food. “Makin’ it sound like I’m over there.”

“Indeed,” the other one said. “And the auto-fire device made it seem like you were on top of the water tower.”

“I’ve run my legs plumb off bein’ in so many places at once.”

“Then rest, my friend. We have the bones and dried meat to last the winter—.”

“And some money, too. So that we have whiskey.”

“And none are the wiser.” Its—his—horned head dipped as it gave a dignified nod. “You are out chasing the wolf and the demon to the north while we head south.”

“Makes it easier to run,” Jesse snorted. “But I think I gotta change. This leather stuff is plumb hotter than hell and I’m sweating more than a whore in church.”

“Very well.”

To your amazement, Jesse peeled off the heavy coat and elaborate vest and untied the red bandanna to set them aside. You couldn’t bear to watch as he pulled off the spurs, then the boots and his pants. But nothing could stop you from hearing the crackling and grinding and whatever those awful sounds were.

When you opened your eyes again, you were face to face with a huge brown wolf. The demon tossed it a deer hipbone and it clapped its jaw around it with a snap. Like any pet dog, it lounged back, dropped it to the ground and licked its balls before going back to chewing on the bone.

The oni stood with a clatter of hooves and dusted its clothes off. Walking over to you, it gave you a little bow. “Konbawa—good evening. I suppose you have questions.” Your nod was almost unnecessary as it continued. “I am Hanzo and that one is Jesse, if he has not introduced himself properly.”

You shuddered as Hanzo waved his hand. Your ripped and dirty clothes faded and disappeared to become a silky gown and the coarse ropes became soft leather cuffs with twinkling chains between them. Even the gag faded away, leaving your jaws aching sore, but able to at last close.

You screamed—but it was a hoarse and dull thing. Jesse’s pointed ears went back, and the demon Hanzo was not affected at all except to snicker slightly. Looking at them both in terrified shock, you took a few steps back.

Somehow, you weren’t in a cave anymore. The ground beneath your feet was polish stone and there were large pillows scattered around between two daises. On one was a silk covered futon with lavish sheets and pillows. The other was a large, red plaid flannel cushion that smelled of wet dog and was covered with tufts of brown fur.

You were dazed to see sconces in the walls and candles in a variety of lanterns. Some were paper globes or rectangles. Some were old oil lamps. Some were mason jars or Bell canning jars. Two were dark metal columns with pinpoint holes in lacy patterns of stars and suns. On one wall, underneath a red glass globe hanging from a hook, there was even a fountain that dripped a stream over smooth black stones into a carve bowl.

Hanzo’s voice was dry behind you. “And as you can see, my pet, she is speechless with joy at her much improved circumstances.”

You looked over your shoulder and Hanzo was right behind you. “W-wh-who are you? What do you—what do you want with me?”

Hanzo gave you another bow, his horns gracefully dipping and glistening like patent leather in the flickering light. “You are... our companion. Come... let us eat and drink. Refresh ourselves.”

“What about the town?”

“The town believes that Jesse-san is currently riding north to catch the demon’s wolf. Above us is some scorch marks and some bones and a smearing of blood with a bit of burnt sulfur around them—that the ammunition that Jesse claimed was blessed has destroyed the demon. The wolf’s call to the north led them there and they will find the tracks suddenly vanishing. In a few days, the Omnic horse will be found with its batteries run down, convincing them that Jesse is still in pursuit, on foot.” He shrugged, the loose clothing sliding down his shoulders to show you flawless dark skin and a brilliant red tattoo of a demonic face on his shoulder. “But the trouble is past and their stock is safe, so they will count your loss lightly.”

There was a loud cracking sound and your worried eyes went to the wolf. It paused and grinned at you, lapping its fangs. You stumbled back and found yourself falling down onto the futon. “What are you going to do with me?”

Hanzo waved his hand and a goblet of ruby red liquid appeared. “I am going to enjoy your company. We will have a bit of fun. If you consent, then you can join our little... adventures, but for now, you have very little to worry about because we will take care of you wherever we go.”

You took the goblet from him and sipped it without realizing why or exactly when you decided to do that. It was a balance of sweet and bold and dry and fruity on your tongue, satisfying your thirst in some way. It made you feel a little lightheaded to sip it down, but it was gone before you knew it.

Then there was a sweet incense in the air. Hanzo laid down on the bed beside you, stroking you through the thin fabric. His hands were abnormally warm and felt so strong as they cupped your buttock or brushed your neck. He purred as you laid on your back and the goblet vanished into a whirl of glittering dust.

“Was that good, sweet?” he asked in a baritone rumble. You nodded dizzily and he pushed between your thighs. “I will make it better.”

You glanced over and saw Jesse stand, somehow rising to stand on his hind legs and hands to form on his front paws. The pelvis cracked again in his teeth as he lumbered closer. His eyes were golden now, instead of brown, and he watched you as you shivered under the kiss of the demon.

Then Hanzo grabbed your attention again. He nibbled down your neck patiently before taking up your hands and kissing the tips of your fingers. He was intent on caressing every part of your body, wasn’t he? The clothes didn’t stop him either as there were miraculous parts and slits everywhere he wanted. The cloth even parted to let him nuzzle the soft skin of your breasts.

“You are as lovely as Jesse-san claimed,” he purred with his lips tracing your skin. “And I am so glad that you have joined us.”

Fire raced through you in unexpected ways. Your nipples tightened to hard little pebbles while your breasts swelled in some inexplicable way. Your belly trembled with anxious butterflies and goosebumps prickled your skin. You could feel lava heat gathering in between your thighs, forming a thick scent in the air and thick honey slick gathering.

He relished it, his nostrils flaring slightly as you sighed and relaxed in his grip. His smile was glistening white against his perfect, smooth grey skin. Your head was whirling and swimming as you reached up to touch his neck in return. The hot lump under his clothing rocked right into your aching core. Every muscle clenched at the emptiness you felt inside.

Such a little bit of fabric—the silk on your body and of his hakama—kept you separate.

Then there was one soft sound and the silk garment you were wearing parted. There was a warm smear of liquid right there at the soft, meaty tip in a foretaste of what would come. You rolled your hips in welcome as he began licking and lapping at your nipples again. With a toothy grin, his head dipped and the inky black hair slid forward as his lips wrapped around your nipple.

Fire and flames shot through your oversensitive breasts from the tips directly into your heart. Then your fluttering heart spread that fire through every part of you. He suckled hard, tugging not quite painfully at the tips until you gasped and groaned and locked your legs around his hips. Gently, he traced your skin with his curving claws in little lines that seemed to be made of lightning.

“My sweet,” he murmured, “you are delightful.”

Then his clothes vanished as well and there was nothing separating you from him. Skin to skin, every part of him was strong and smoothly muscled, like a heavy statue come to glorious life. Impatiently, you reached down to grab his thick cock in your fists. Your thumbs stroked the tip and marveled at the thick liquid that trickled out. There was a fluttering in the shaft under your fingertips, a pulsing that made you think of fire and heat and pleasure.

Then the werewolf was there beside the futon, nosing at your bare hip and lapping at your skin. His hands were larger and the crisp fur covering him felt somehow both coarse and luxurious as your fingers threaded through it. You turned to him and he grinned in wolffish pleasure at your before lapping your cheeks with his rough tongue.

The warmth of the furry male distracted you right up until Hanzo pressed his cock into your body. There was a warm stretch that filled your aching emptiness perfectly. It made you rock up, your eyes darting between them in confusion.

“Come play with our new pet,” Hanzo smiled wickedly. Jesse nodded, his ears perking up at the sensual entreaty. “There is enough to share.”

Jesse climbed up closer, his cock bobbing right at your hand. It was strange to see with its large uniformly bulbous shape and the swollen knot at the base. You stroked it, touching it and examining the unfamiliar silhouette. That made him whine and buck until your fingers curled around it. A white, pearly liquid dripped out and smeared over your hand.

You felt sticky and hot all over as one hand traced the firm muscles of the thrusting demon and the other was buried in the sweaty fur of the werewolf. Everything was so hot, so wild and untamed and so scented with sex that it made everything seem even more dizzy. Even your last vestiges of balance were swamped when Jesse climbed on the futon as well.

Jesse lapped at your mouth. When you gasped, his floppy tongue darted inside, tasting of Cajun fried chicken and sharp, smoky whiskey. You couldn’t resist another taste, and then he whirled to straddle your face with his cock hitting your chin.

Hanzo’s voice was musical with his encouragement. “That is it my pet. She is very sweet, is she not?”

You nodded absently, feeling the warm moisture from the tip dribble over your neck and under your chin. Your hands went to stroke the hairy abs, marveling at the multiple layers of fur covering the heavy muscles. He twitched and his tongue lolled out of his jaws as one leg seemed to spasm with every stroke. You sped up and he threw his head back with a howl as his leg jerked wildly.

Hanzo growled and shifted unseen between your legs. His thrusts sped up, gaining power and ratcheting you even higher. One of his fingers trailed down to stroke your most sensitive skin. He scratched you gently before clawing into Jesse’s back. Jesse’s long furred fingers pulled on your lips, opening your mouth as your hands kept stroking him. You knew what he meant, what he was asking for without saying the words.

He tasted sweet and salty and umami as your lips circled his hard cock. There was no hope to take all of his length in your mouth in this position, but you could lick him up and down and run your fingers from the knot at the base to top of the shaft. More of that sticky liquid spurted out over your cheek as your lips returned to the ruddy tip. Hanzo thrust hard, making your head bob up and driving your mouth down the wolf’s cock.

You squealed as Hanzo shifted yet again and his tail—that long leathery tail you had not paid any attention to—slithered up to curl around the base of your breast. It squeezed, tightened right there where the wolf’s hairy palm was scraping against the super sensitive tips. You yelped and thrust up clumsily. Your hand curled a hair tighter around the shaft right at your face, making the wolf growl and shudder beneath your hands.

Jesse let out a final howl and your mouth filled with his cum. Unlike everything you had thought, it was a sticky sweet and salty flavor that made you feel hungry. Hungry for more. Impatiently, you began lapping up the mess off of your fingers and hands as the last spurts flew out.

Jesse seemed to collapse to the side like a satisfied hound flopping down for the night. But you had no time to watch him though, as Hanzo’s tail unwrapped and began stroking up and down. He leaned further up, too, his hooded eyes and clenched teeth showing how much he enjoyed the feeling of his deep penetration.

You enjoyed it too, as he began licking up and down your body and sucking up the mess Jesse left behind. He kept that quick thrusting, even gripping your hip to tug him up harder against him. He purred against your skin and then gasped as you reached up behind him to scratch down his muscled back.

“You are perfect, my blossom,” he growled as he pressed his forehead to yours. “Give me your pleasure, your climax, and I will give you mine.”

That made you buck up, as the rumbling baritone echoed through your head like lava. He laughed and kissed you, his tongue darting and tasting you. Arousing you. Then, in a blaze of heat, he snarled and shoved forward.

It hit some part of you inside that made stars burst in your head. There was a thrumming, throbbing feeling of heat burst inside you. Everything turned inside out and seemed to suddenly glow with rosy pleasure. You heard a shriek, a scream, and were only briefly aware it was your own voice as stars exploded in your core.

Then heat flowed through you again. Hanzo’s growl became a roar to match your own. His hands gripped you tightly enough to feel fingertip bruises form. He seemed to be welded to you as the last ripples of supernova pleasure echoed out from your core to every part of your body.

Finally he sighed, panting harshly through his fangs as his hands went each side of your waist. His white eyes gleamed when he finally opened them enough to see you. He grinned down at you, his fingers tracing the sweaty edges of your hair down your cheeks.

“I see that you are as perfect as I could ever wish,” he huffed out. He nodded to himself and shot a wicked smile to the lounging wolf. “And I am so pleased you have joined us.”


End file.
